Princess Charm
Princess Charm is a 2015 Philippine romantic fantasy teen drama television series directed by Mark Reyes, starring Michelle Vito in her first leading role, with Kapinoy actors Andre Paras and Kobe Paras, and the reunion love team tandem of Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews. The series premiered on IBC's HapoNation afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC on April 6, 2015. This will be the first time that Vito is in a leading role. Production Since the hits of IBC's hottest teen fantasy drama series are Janella: A Teen Princess topbilled by Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel and Hayate the Combat Butler topbilled by Shanne Velasco and Kiko Estrada which will be targeted the young viewers for teens and girls. Casting The original teen romantic fantasy-drama trend Princess Charm is Michelle Vito's first leading role playing the mean girl after her participation in the Sunday afternoon youth-oriented drama Friends 4Ever, launching her as IBC's newest Daytime Princess. Two brother stars are Andre Paras and Kobe Paras is now part of the cast in the first trailer. Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews are their team-up will also joined the cast as Velario's family while rose to fame. It marks the comeback and reunion tandem of Andrews-de Leon love team as Kapinoy stars. The teen admits she idolizes compared to Julia Montes and that they inspired her to pursue acting as a career. Michelle began modeling when she was just a kid and she says her most memorable experience is about it is falling in line for hours just for a go-see. Vito becoming the honorific title and she named as The Teen Kontrabida Princess. Plot First time in kilig for a dream house, but suddenly believe it's magic. The teen fantasy series follows the journey of Charm Velario known as Princess Charm (Michelle Vito), a 17-year-old teenage girl who is confient whatever the friends, she is pretty and beautiful like a princess. Because of their so excited, at Velario's family in house. His boyfriend Rafael Santana (Andre Paras), a brother who is Santana's family and he loves girlfriend for kilig moments. As Princess Charm is about her mom Dina Velario (Angelu de Leon), her dad Jeric Velario (Bobby Andrews), her young brother Carlos Velario (Francis Magundayao) and her little girl Miely Velario (Sofia Millares). She is going to school, which shows in school uniform. Already a model at an early age, it was only a matter of time before, Charm who takes the time to be kind is beautiful and explored the world of acting. She looks every bit the radiant prom queen! Get to know more of this rising star and all about her dream prom dress, date, and song. She is saves the day about to crush on you like kilig. An extremely rich boy, tall, snobby 16-year-old boy and bitter enemy and rival Eustace Stretch (Carlo Lacana) who talks with an accent. He also has a disturbing laugh. Despite the castle and house about about this world, Princess Charm is very beautiful and charming girl. Princess Charm must help her? Inside a storage room to steal her hosting job at a variety show their club organized. Will Charm about to crush Rafael? Is she the true love and fall in love all over again? And what about it he mean girl gown? Cast and Characters Main Cast * Michelle Vito as Charm Velario / Princess Charm - A teenage girl as the charm princessting * Andre Paras as Rafael Santana - A brother who is Santana's family. * Kobe Paras as John Santana - A brother and his sons. * Angelu de Leon as Dina Velario - Charm's mom * Bobby Andrews as Jeric Velario - Charm's dad * Sofia Millares as Miely Velario - Charm's little girl Supporting Cast * Janus del Prado as Peter Ran - Couch from school * Bianca Manalo as Joanne Markino * Ralph Obina as Arvic Wilson - Teacher from school * Jean Garcia as Dorry de Kontra - Kontrabida * Dang Cruz as Donald Espiritu - Janitor old school from school. * Yayo Aguila as Monthy Wender * Carlo Lacana as Eustace Stretch - An extremely rich boy, tall, snobby 16-year-old boy and bitter enemy and rival who talks with an accent. He also has a disturbing laugh. * Chienna Filomeno as Megan Ignacio - Student/classmate * Kiko Estrada as Ebenezer Ramos - Student/clasmate * Vangie Martelle as Alex Domingo - Student/classmate * Paul Salas as Paulo Maroman - Student/classmate * Francis Magundayao as Carlos Velario - Student/classmate and Charm's young brother * Tessie Tomas as Tessa Santana - Rafael's mom * Rio Locsin as Alfredo Santana - Rafael's dad * Celine Lim as Selena de Guzman - Classmate/student * Andrés Muhlach as Andre Santana - Rafael's little brother * Dexie Daulat as Valerie Navarro * Ruben Gonzaga as Ruben Ruben - Cafeteria worker for lunch from school * Gloria Diaz as Glory Elemy * Jacob Dionisio as Marcelo Tamaraw * Miela Sayo as Mariz Ocampo - Principal from school Voices * Mavin Yap as Agro Puppy Music Due to the success of the teen fantasy series, the soundtrack for the fantaseyre was released April 10, 2015 by IBC Records. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Michelle Vito, was released the series' Grand Fans Day. The album's main single Princess Charm released along with its official music video. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling teen pop album in the Philippines which also serves as the teen fantasy series' original sound track. It was released for IBC's teen fantaserye Princess Charm and is now available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. All the songs from the original soundtrack album of the series are performed by Michelle Vito. # Princess Charm (Taglish song) (composed by Melchora Malibog and Vehnee Saturno) - Michelle Vito # I Miss You (Boyz2Men) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Michelle Vito # Beat of My Heart (Hilary Duff) (composed by Melchora Malibog) - Michelle Vito # Somebody's Watching Me (composed by Melchora Malibog) - Michelle Vito and Janella Salvador #If You're Not Here (By My Side) (Menudo) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Michelle Vito # Wake Up (Hilary Duff) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Michelle Vito # Malay Mo (Lindsay Custodio)(composed by Melchora Malibog) - Michelle Vito # Where Arew You Now (Janet Jackson) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Michelle Vito # You (The Carpenters) (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Michelle Vito # Brave Vibration (Anna Tsuchiya) (pop rock) (composed by Mehclora Malibog) - Michelle Vito Other songs # Bebe Ko (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anne Tenorio Foreign songs # Die Young - Kesha # Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen # Together Again - Janet Jackson # Too Cool To Dance - Eden xo # Problem - Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azalea Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Princess Charm Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. DVD Release IBC has released Princess Charm Man on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes. Princess Charm mobile game In April 2015, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Sailor Girl. The first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. It also plans to make more mobile games based on the popular Philippine television shows of IBC such as Sandy's Romance, Born to be a Superstar, T.O.D.A.S., Maya Loves Sir Chief, Iskul Bukol Men, Sic O'Clock News, The Million Second Quiz, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, KapinoyLand, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland, Killer Karaoke, Batang Genius, Janella: A Teen Princess, Voltron Man, Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo, Hitman, Super Ninja, Pirate Kidz: The Next Level and Hayate the Combat Butler made into the huge success. Trivia * This is Vito's third project for IBC. She has been ABS-CBN's Star Magic contract star and now is one of IBC's contract superstar thru Kapinoy Talent Center. * It also became Michelle vito's first ever television series on IBC for the fantaserye and a new face in primetime to the Philippine showbiz industry. * This marks Michelle Vito's first daytime fantasy for IBC. * For the first time, Andre Paras teamed up with Michelle Vito in their own daytime fantaserye with a love-team AndChelle (Andre-Michelle). * Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews's first-ever daytime romantic fantasy-drama series which is after T.G.I.S., Growing Up, Ikaw Na Sana, Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga, Parekoy and Teen Gen. See also * More telenovela from IBC-13's TreseBella this summer * Teen Princess Michelle Vito Known as 'Princess Charm' Premieres on March 23 * IBC-13 Revamped Its Summer Afternoon Line-Up this April 6 * Michelle Vito as Princess Charm * 'Princess Charm' replaced 'Janella: A Princess Girl' as Number 1 Primetime Teen Fantaserye * More Hevy Dramas for IBC-13 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Princess Charm on Facebook * Princess Charm on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Upcoming television series Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Teen dramas Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Fantasy television series Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Television series based on fairy tales